The Ultimate Escape
by Arctic-Aurora-Dragon
Summary: When Harry was attacked at home, he must dissapear for good when no where else seems safe, along with everyone else. Done from Ginny's pov with some H/G and Hr/R romance thrown in. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi there! This story has been bouncing around in my head since I've started writing fanfiction, but I won't plan this one out had well as the others, just kinda make it up as I go. Tell me what you think, I really value reviews, maybe even the bad ones. Enjoy!  
  
I own nothing.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ginny was stretched out in her favorite arm chair at home, curled up with a good book and a mug of hot cocoa. She was intently reading and completely absorbed by her book that even the audible ticking of the clock next to her didn't filter through her thoughts. These were the afternoons that Ginny lived for, when the house was silent and she could be swept away by a romantic novel in the solitude of her favorite corner.   
  
"As he gazed into her eyes she knew then and there that they would live together happily ever... Ginny!"  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped up, as she was abruptly brought back to reality by her mother standing in front of her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of her wearing her work clothes and holding a few potted plants in her arms.   
  
"I was just going out to work in the garden, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come out and help me?" she said in a normal voice, but her eyes betrayed that she really wanted Ginny to say yes.   
  
Lately Mrs. Weasley had been very overprotective of her children, wanting to spend each waking minute with them. This would normally seem unusual, but then those were the times where everyone thought twice about saying "I hate you" and worried far more about the welfare of those around them.  
  
Ginny groaned inwardly because she really hated gardening and her mother was always hounding her to come help, but one glance at the hopeful look on her mother's face and she knew she couldn't turn her down. "Sure Mum, I'll be right out. I just have to pop upstairs to change my clothes."  
  
As Ginny changed into a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt of Fred's she glanced into the mirror. Her hair was softly curling around her face because of the humidity and her freckles seemed to blend in with her skin more making it seem creamy. In Ginny's opinion though, she could do without her freckles all together. She tied her hair back with an elastic and raced outside.   
  
A few hours later as Ginny and her mum were sipping lemonade in the kitchen, with dirt streaked all across their faces, a snowy owl appeared in their window, with a piece of parchment attached to it's leg.  
  
"Hullo Hedwig" said Mrs. Weasley warmly as she took the parchment. "Would you like to have some water or a bit of food?" she inquired.  
  
Hedwig nipped at Mrs. Weasley warmly in thanks but hooted and took off all the same.  
  
Ginny eyed the letter with great interest but since it was addressed to Ron she knew that her mother would never let her take a peak at it first. A glance at the clock told her that she didn't have long to wait until Ron would be home from his summer job in town and she could find out what Harry had written.  
  
Just then, Fred, George and Ron came clattering into the kitchen talking loudly about Quidditch and this year's World Cup.  
  
"No, you're wrong about that Ron, what with the two new Chasers and Krum, Bulgaria has a solid chance to sweep this year" said Fred as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"And I'm telling you, you're wrong. Even with two new Chasers, Ireland has lots of experience since no one left this year, plus England's new team has lots of promise seeing as how the three new Chasers have flown together since they could fly!" replied Ron heatedly.  
  
Interrupting the argument Mrs. Weasley said "Ron, you have a letter here from Harry. Hedwig just dropped it off before you all came traipsing in."  
  
"Brilliant!" cried Ron as he tore into his letter.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen grew quiet, as they all waited anxiously for word from Harry. Fred sat fiddling nervously with his keys, George was tapping his foot, Mrs. Weasley was scrubbing the countertop absentmindedly and Ginny was watching Ron's face anxiously.  
  
When Ron had finished reading he sighed heavily and folded the letter up and placed it on the table and sat staring into his hands without saying a word. The expectant silence around him was ready to burst, but everyone waited respectfully for him to find his voice. Finally he did:  
  
"There's been an attack" said Ron softly. Everyone gasped and Mrs. Weasley blanched.  
  
"What happened?" cried Ginny.  
  
"Well it seems that a couple of Death Eaters got all worked up one night and decided that Harry wasn't as well protected as it seems, so they tried to attack his house. The minute that they touched his house they were both thrown back 50 feet as if they were hit by lightening" said Ron sadly. "Harry knows because he saw it all. He knew they were coming because of a dream he had and was waiting inside with his wand ready. He wrote that he never thought that he was that protected."  
  
Ron paused, as if in pain, but he continued.   
  
"Even though he was protected this time from an attack, Dumbledore thinks that it's not as safe anymore for Harry to stay there. He says that their spies tell them that the Dursley's house is being watched every second now by Voldermort's cronies and if Harry steps out of the house for even the post, they'll snatch him up."  
  
Ginny was pale and looked as though she might faint, Fred and George looked murderous while Mrs. Weasley looked very worried for Harry.  
  
"Well, then I guess he's going to come here then isn't he?" said Mrs. Weasley expectantly.  
  
"That's the thing Mum" said Ron slowly, "Dumbledore doesn't think that it's safe for him here either. Quite presently, he hasn't decided the best safe house for Harry yet."  
  
"Not coming here?" cried Mrs. Weasley looking outraged. "Why the bloody hell not?"  
  
Ron looked pained and pale. "Because here there's only one trained witch here at all times and a trained wizard every so often. You can't expect Dad to give up his job just long enough for Harry to stay here can you? And that makes only two, and there are far more Death Eaters to contend with if they decided to attack. Besides, Dumbledore says that Voldermort has been watching this house too and he thinks that it would be a good idea if we all disappeared like Harry for a while."  
  
Everyone in the Burrow fell into a shocked silence. It was so quiet that you could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock from the next room. Mrs. Weasley had gotten out the kettle and began pouring everyone tea and for herself something bitter from a silver flask from under one of the cabinets. Then after a second thought she added some to everyone's tea.  
  
All five Weasley sat in silence for a little bit sipping their drinks, lost in thought.  
  
Ginny was afraid for Harry and her family. It was scary sitting there, being afraid for the people around her. When she glanced out the window to the sunny garden outside she just realized that there could be someone out there hiding and waiting to attack any minute. This scared her the most because she never felt any tangible fear of immediate danger before, except her first year at Hogwarts. She always had felt afraid for Harry and the constant danger he was in, but she never felt that fear extended to herself, and that was scariest of all.  
  
"Did Harry say anything about where we should be going?" wondered Ginny out loud to Ron. Her words broke the silence and sounded loudly off the walls and countertop. Everyone looked at her startled.  
  
"No he didn't" said Ron.  
  
"Then I guess the first thing that we should do is send a letter to Dumbledore, to find out what is going to happen" said Ginny conclusively.  
  
Everyone nodded. Then suddenly another owl landed on their windowsill. Everyone stared at this strange owl apprehensively, as it drew closer and closer, waving it's leg in the air and expecting someone to take it. Fred came to his senses first and took the letter, but handled it as if it was straight from Voldermort himself and would explode any minute. The gray owl then turned around and flew away. Only when Fred saw the Hogwarts seal did he relax and open the letter, which he then read out loud:  
  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
As you must already know, Harry's house was attacked yesterday by a couple of Death Eaters. I hope that you understand now that he cannot come stay at the Burrow this summer, and hopefully you'll understand that I don't think that it's safe for you to stay there either.  
  
Please pack a few belongs and garments and travel to Hogwarts through Floo Powder as soon as possible. I have sent an owl ahead to Mr. Weasley and Percy explaining everything, so they should be arriving home shortly. Please do not tell anyone of what's going on, simply pack and leave. I'll expect you all here very soon and then I will explain everything.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
Just then they all hear the familiar popping noise of Apparating and Percy and Mr. Weasley arrived behind them.  
  
"Oh Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"There, there Molly" said Mr. Weasley soothingly. He turned to everyone else. "I want everyone packing now, but travel light, and don't shout outloud about it, there are ears everywhere. Come Molly, we must prepare."  
  
Immediately everyone was bustling around shoving things into suitcases and locking things up tight. In twenty minutes they were all packed and prepared to leave. Fred and George left first with their trunks and all the animals, then went Ron, then Mrs. Weasley with their luggage. Just as Ginny was lugging her trunk into the green flames and was about to shout out "Hogwarts" she hear a clatter and a shout behind her. The air around her grew dark and still and she could tell that there were people surrounding the Burrow. It took her half a second to register that there were Death Eaters surrounding her and her father.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned to her and shouted "Go! Now! I'll hold them off!"  
  
Ginny quickly realized what that would mean and she dragged her father's trunk into the flames as she ducked curses. Her father was changed and agile, ducking and throwing curses and counter curses amazingly fast. He paused for a moment to bellow at her to leave. Ginny almost did leave but then, in a split second before he would realize what was going on, she grabbed Mr. Weasley's robes from behind and flung the whole teapot of Floo powder into the flames hoping that it would be enough and screamed "Hogwarts!"  
  
Immediately Ginny felt herself spinning through space and time until with a crash she found herself, her father and a lot of luggage come crashing down around her. Her father turned to her and said "You shouldn't have done that Virginia. You should have left me" as he drew himself to his feet towering over her. He then held out his hand and said "Thank you anyway. That was a very brave thing to do" he smiled.  
  
Then he puled them away from the fire and began dampening it immediately. Ginny understood and helped him so that the Death Eaters couldn't follow. Then they turned to look around the room. Everyone was looking strangely at them.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Ron looking worried.  
  
"Death Eaters attacked" said Ginny matter-of-factly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
A/N Hope you guys like the first chapter, I would post more, but I am pooped! I will upload soon though and more will be explained. I will say this though, everyone will be moving to a safe location, so to find out more, you must wait and see!  
  
Arctic_Aurora_Dragon 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys! To the three that gave reviews thank you sooooooo much! I really do love each and everyone! To everyone else, you must review, even if it's just to flame!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny ran her hand over the worn picnic table in her backyard, feeling the warmth from the summer sun still in the old wooden planks even an hour after sunset.  
  
As she sat down and surveyed the backyard she wondered if she would ever see this beloved place again. Unbelievably, the Weasley's were leaving the Burrow, perhaps for good. Ginny herself couldn't even believe it was true even though her things and belongings had been packed and slowly shipped to the new house for many weeks now.  
  
Ever since that faithful afternoon that still chilled her bones at the memory her life and her family's had been turned upside-down. Just after the shock of the letter had set in her whole family was transported to Hogwarts via Floo Powder and there Dumbledore told them that everyone, all of the Weasleys, Hermoine and her parents and Harry would be moved to a safe house as soon as possible. One where the Ministry could protect them, since they were all targets high on the Dark Lords list. Everyone cried bitterly for they would not be able to return to their jobs and worst of all Hogwarts until Voldermort and his army had been defeated once and for all. They would have to stay in hiding perhaps years.   
  
Ginny was a little happy though. She would be able to be closer to Harry then she had ever dreamed. It seemed impossible but this time that she saw him she was surprised to see that he was even more handsome then last year. He was much taller and his T-shirt spoke of the presence of taught, wiry muscles underneath. His eyes shone with a haunting brilliance that made Ginny go weak in the knees when he smiled at her.  
  
She didn't notice but during that short time at Hogwarts Harry seemed to be surveying Ginny with interest as well. It seemed that also in that short time since they had last spoken she had matured as well. Her hair was a soft red, that gracefully curled about her shoulders, with wide blue-gray eyes that surveyed everything with a knowledge to them as if they held secrets only she could keep. When he first met Ginny he hadn't even noticed them, but now they were all he could look at they were so beautiful. But they also made him feel naked under her glance as if she could see into his very soul.   
  
A lot was changing that summer, and more then just location. As Harry and Ginny caught stolen glances at each other during that somber meeting, they failed to see that Hermoine and Ron were doing the exact same thing. Ron and Hermoine weren't seeing each other in a new light but enjoying the old light even more. Stolen glances across Dumbledore's office and blushes and smiles were what those two were wearing.  
  
That day the atmosphere in Dumbledore's office was sorrowful to the casual observer as the two families received the devastating news of their danger, and the only solution. There were many shocked silences and many tears, but there was also something there that smelled fresh and new, lying just under the surface, so unobtrusive that you could almost miss it.   
  
Fawkes didn't and he sat right up to smell at this foreign scent. Even Dumbledore eventually noticed and he couldn't mistake it either, and with a knowing look he glanced at the four teenagers sitting in the back. It was the smell of new love and hope. The scent of fresh spring breezes and cool mornings by the seashore. A smell void of any heartache because there is nothing so free of sadness as young love.  
  
Ginny sat there on the picnic table, in her favorite spot for as long as she could until her mother called her for the last time to come inside where it was safe. She watched the sunset from her bedroom window in her now bare bedroom, hoping to make it last as long as possible. Her last few moments of freedom, because after this moment, everyone she cared about was going into exile with her. Then she turned about, picked up her coat and closed the door behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N Sorry this one was soo short, but I thought it prudent to leave it here. I know that the last chapter has been Very flowery, but that's what I intend to do with this story. If you don't like it, well kiss my ass and move on to another story. Hope you guys like it, and I think I'll upload soon.   
  
See ya later!  
Arctic_Aurora_Dragon 


End file.
